The Untitled Klaine QuikTrip Fanficition
by Khluver4eva1
Summary: Basically, a very strange story about Klaine and a QuikTrip. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt sighed, grabbing his usual of Doritos from the shelf. School hadn't been great, but then again, it was McKinley. He walked to the registers of the QuikTrip. He looked up and saw a curly haired boy, wearing the usual red shirt with khakis that the workers wear. Kurt noticed that he was wearing a Harry Potter watch on his right arm. "Ok, that'll be $2.47," he said, giving the brunette a smile. He handed him a $5.

The cashier began counting Kurt's change. He spoke after a few seconds. "Y'know," he started, "I've seen you come in here a lot, every other day, actually." He said, handing the taller boy his change, who gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Are you telling me you're creepin on me?"

"Ah! N-no!" the shorter boy look flustered. "That's not what I meant! It's just, I've seen you ha2ere a lot…" he awkwardly laughed, causing Kurt to chuckle.

"You're funny…my name's Kurt. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

"Blaine. Blaine Everett Anderson." Blaine smiled what seemed like a 'million-dollar-smile.' Kurt smiled back.

Blaine was hit in the back of the head, by what seemed like his boss.

"Anderson, stop flirting and get your ass back to work!" the woman said. Her black hair fell behind her, her purple eyes turned to slits.

"Ow! S-sorry, Grenna."

Grenna rolled her eyes and looked at Kurt. She scoffed and walked away. Kurt had a quizzical look on his face. "Wh-what the…what the hell?" he said, thankful there weren't many others in the store. Blaine laughed.

"it's okay. I've known Grenna for a while. She does that. It's quite normal…" His voice lowered to a whisper and he leaned forward. "By the way, if you find her randomly crying and muttering about how much she hates and loves a guy named Edward, just let it go."

Kurt whispered back, "So wait, she likes sparkly vampires?"

There was an awkward silence as Blaine pulled away. Kurt blushed a little, the warmth from her ear gone.

"Gay baby." They both said in unison. The two stared at each other, then started to laugh."

"I-I can't believe we just…" Kurt failed to finish his sentence, as his laughter drowned out the sound of his voice.

Blaine chuckled. Kurt cleared his throat. "Ah, well, I gotta go home."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Okay. Drive home safe," he said as Kurt walked out the door and to his car.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

It turned out, Blaine actually went to McKinley with Kurt. After seeing each other in the hallways at school, Blaine finally manned up and asked Kurt out for coffee at The Lima Bean, the local coffee shop in Lima. After ordering, they sat down across from each other.

Like always, Blaine had Kurt laughing under five minutes.

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, giggling. "I'm sorry, but that's just so hilarious!" Blaine did a mock sigh of frustration. "Gosh Kurt, way to laugh at my misery!" he said, even though he giggled a bit his self. "B-But, you fell during a practice rehearsal at your old school, a-and you fell face first!" Kurt drank from his coffee, smiling a bit. Blaine sighed, making him look at him.

"Oh, did I make you depressed?"

"No, it's not that. It's not like I was bleeding or broke anything. Its just…" his voice trailed off. "Blaine, answer me," Kurt said, looking at the boy. Blaine's hazel eyes met his grayish-blue ones. "You have the cutest laugh…and one of the greatest smiles…and an amazing singing voice…" he blushed. Kurt blinked. "O-oh…th-thank you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled at him gratefully, noticing how Kurt's face had turned a light pink on his porcelain face.

"Anytime, cutie."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, haven't been on in forever, but we finally have internet and cable here again. Woot woot! Also, I'll probably post some art for this story on my tumblr soon. Check it out **

**Well, enjoy the fanfic :D**

* * *

><p>GLEEGLEEGLEE<p>

Before the two of them knew it, Kurt and Blaine were quickly becoming friends. They would hang out almost every weekend or after school at the Lima Bean, and sat next to each other in Glee Club meetings. But lately, Kurt had noticed that Blaine would sometimes turn down a plan he had, would back his way out of a conversation, or just walk away all together. He told Beatriz about it at lunch, who smirked.

"Maybe he's sexually frustrated and gets turned on every time he sees you." Kurt almost choked on his smoothie.

"Beatriz, that's _disgusting!_" He exclaimed, his face tinted a strawberry red. She laughed and shook her head. Beatriz Walker was a 15 year old freshman who was born in the capital of South Korea in Seoul. She was an odd character, sporting her strange outfits (today was a black skirt with a skull on it, red and white candy striped tights, a MLP Rainbow Dash T-shirt with her usual pink glasses), which is why Kurt became friends with her in the first place(to give her fashion advice). Her hair was other-worldly too-it was dyed blue completely and was in pigtails all the time. She laughed at his reaction, and drank some of her Mountain Dew.

"Boy, I'm just playin' with you. Playin'. What I _meant _to say is, maybe he just gets nervous around you and can't think of anything to say. I mean, he _did_ call you cute that one time…" Kurt blushed even more, and sighed. "Yeah, but maybe he just doesn't want to be my friend." He said solemnly. Beatriz rolled her eyes. "You're Kurt friggin' Hummel. Boy, people are lucky to be your friend. Hell _I'm _lucky to be your friend," she said, patting his shoulder. Kurt smiled at her. "Thank you, Beatriz. I'm lucky to be friends with you too...are you even listening to me anymore?" her focus seemed to be on the opposite side of the room now…

Oh…

Blaine.

It was _Blaine._

And he was running towards him…

Oh gosh, this was just like a Disney movie.

The gel haired boy sat down next to Kurt, smiling. "Hey, Kurt."

"Blaine-" a finger was put to Kurt's lips. He blushed, and it didn't help that Beatriz was snickering in the background.

"Kurt, please, let me speak first. I just wanna apologize because I've been avoiding you all this time...It's just that I was practicing for this gig that I have coming up. So I hope that we can still be friends…" his hazel eyes reflected Kurt's glasz ones.

"…with benefits…" Beatriz said, laughing to herself. Blaine's face turned a strawberry red while Kurt glared at Beatriz. She held up her hands in mock surrender. "Hey, it's my job as your friend to make every moment you have somewhat embarrassing. Besides, you know you love me."

"Platonically," Kurt reminded her.

"Well…anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come this Saturday to the Red Velvet Lounge. It's kind of like a karaoke bar and I perform there most of the time. So…" he took Kurt's hand in his. "Will I see you there?"

Kurt eagerly nodded. "Of course I will, Blaine." The other boy hugged him tightly.

"Great! I think you'll like it. Well, I gotta go practice…see ya, Kurt." And with that, he left out of Kurt's sight.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

The day had come for Blaine's performance at the Red Velvet Lounge. It stayed true to its name; the entire place was decked out in a red velvet color. Kurt had gotten there at 7:50, ten minutes before Blaine's performance. It felt like years had passed, but finally, it was eight o'clock. Blaine walked onto the the stage and Kurt immediately smiled. There was something about him that could always change the way he felt.

Blaine sat on a stool and positioned his microphone. He spoke into it after tuning his guitar. "Well...hello. Um, I'm Blaine, but a lot of you probably knew that...tonight, I'm gonna sing a song for someone special. They may not know who they are but...this is for them. I hope you enjoy it." He started to play the song on his guitar. After a couple of seconds, he began to sing.

_It's her hair and her eyes today__  
>That just simply take me away<em>_  
>And the feeling that I'm falling further in love<em>_  
>Makes me shiver but in a good way<em>_  
>All the times I have sat and stared<em>_  
>As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair<em>_  
>And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays,<em>_  
>With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say<em>_ …_

He looked directly at Kurt with a smile as he sang the chorus.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am__  
>And my voice shakes along with my hands<em>_  
>Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need<em>_  
>And I'm out of my league once again<em>_…__  
><em>  
>Kurt felt his heart thud against his chest. He had never heard Blaine sing this way before. The way he sang was so…<em>heartfelt.<em>

_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me__  
>As the world spins around her she laughs,<em>_  
>Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling<em>_  
>But it's no surprise<em>_  
>'Cause I love her with all that I am<em>_  
>And my voice shakes along with my hands<em>_  
>'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea<em>_  
>But I'd rather be here than on land<em>_  
>Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need<em>_  
>And I'm out of my league once again…<em>

Blaine continued the song, and continued to glance at Kurt, who was staring at Blaine like a deer in headlights. At the end, the whole club clapped, many girls were still swooning even though the song was over. Blaine walked backstage and Kurt briskly walked after him. He tapped his shoulder and Blaine turned around.

"Um…that was…great. Really I...I've never heard you like that before. It's like a whole new you." He said, grinning at Blaine. The boy smiled back at him. "Thank you, Kurt. I'm glad you came to see me."

"So, I saw your flock of fangirls' ovaries have completely exploded," Kurt said with a smirk. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "And what makes you say that?" the brunette rolled his eyes. "Please. They were going crazy over you, Blaine. Once you started singing, they were putty in your hands." Blaine laughed. "Well…did you join them, maybe?" he said, leaning closer to Kurt. Kurt blushed. "..Maybe you had _some_ effect…" he murmured, loud enough for Blaine to hear. Blaine smirked. "I'll have to use that skill next time," he said, waking off. "See you tomorrow, Kurt." Kurt waved goodbye at him, questions running through his head.

Did he…sing that song for him..?

Did Blaine actually like him, even just a little bit?

More importantly, did he like Blaine?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I'm back! I hoped you guys liked this chapter, please review, every time you do, Blaine sings a sappy song for Kurt **

**The name of the club was thought of by my mom, because Red Velvet is "smooth and silky" and it can describe a person's singing voice. It's kind of a karaoke bar, I guess.**

**The song is called "Out of My League" by Stephen Speaks. I love it so much!**

**Well, bye until next time!**

**~TamaraRayne**


End file.
